Destino Barcelona
by claralice
Summary: A Emily le es concedida una beca deportiva para estudiar en Barcelona, allí conocerá a Paige, quien la guiará en sus primeras experiencias. Las dos compartirán entrenamientos, clases y algo más...
1. Destino Barcelona

Emily estaba muy ilusionada con este viaje, aunque se sentía triste por tener que dejar a su familia, sus amigos y su casa. Su padre se había tomado unos días libres en el ejército para dedicárselos única y exclusivamente a su hija. Estaban los dos preparando la maleta, ya eran las seis de la tarde y el vuelo salía a la mañana siguiente temprano. Wayne Fields, miraba a su hija con orgullo aunque a la vez con un poco de pena, no sabía cuando la volvería a ver y esto le atormentaba un poco.

- Se que últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero te echaré mucho de menos. – dijo el señor Fields.

- Papá, yo también te echaré de menos, pero siempre haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí esté donde esté. ¡Ah, y cómprate un ordenador nuevo, que el tuyo no tiene WebCam para hacer Skype! – Le contestó Emily con una sonrisa.

Se hacía tarde en Rosewood, la maleta ya estaba preparada, y Emily estaba imprimiendo el billete de avión cuando oyó a su madre que le llamó desde la planta baja. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y bajó rápidamente. Al llegar a la cocina olió una aroma familiar, su madre le estaba preparando el plato que más le gustaba desde que era pequeña, lasaña italiana. Solo pudo reaccionar dándole un abrazo y la madre le correspondió con un consejo.

- Sé siempre tu misma, no cambies por nada ni por nadie, hasta ahora has sido una luchadora y ahora lo deberás ser más. –

- ¡Ay mamá, siempre me dices lo mismo! Ya sabes que seguiré siendo tu Emily.

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa, y revivieron todos los recuerdos desde que era pequeña. Fueron conversaciones llenas de risas y alguna lágrima, pero todos sabían que ese viaje era lo mejor para Emily.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando sonó la alarma, Emily se levantó de la cama con una mezcla de sentimientos, pena, nerviosismo, ilusión y alegría. Debía ducharse, vestirse y desayunar porqué la comida del avión no le resultaba muy apetecible, y era un largo viaje hasta llegar a Barcelona, unas nueve horas más o menos. Sus padres la acompañaron al aeropuerto más cercano, al bajarse del coche, su mayor alegría fue encontrarse a Hanna, Aria y Spencer, que habían venido a darle una sorpresa y a despedirse de ella. Las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo justo cuando una voz electrónica llamaba el vuelo de Emily.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando ganaste el campeonato estatal de natación. – Dijo Hanna entre lágrimas.

- El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, espero que vuelvas pronto y que no te olvides nunca de nosotras, siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte. – le dijo triste Spencer

Aria simplemente se quedó callada sin saber que decir, tampoco era capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Se escuchó esa voz electrónica por segunda vez: "Último aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo 22790 con destino Barcelona". Entonces Emily cogió su maleta se despidió rápidamente de sus padres y se marchó hacia la puerta de embarque.

Le tocó sentarse en la parte trasera del avión, en la penúltima fila al lado de la ventana. A su lado un niño no paraba de gritar e instintivamente sacó el iPod de su bolsillo, se puso los auriculares en las orejas y subió el volumen al máximo hasta no oír la voz del niño. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar en la vida que le esperaba al llegar a España. Automáticamente le vino a la cabeza ese día en que el entrenador le dio la carta en la que ponía:

"Estimada Emily,

Le informamos que ha sido una de las seleccionadas para empezar su primer año de universidad en cualquier país europeo que elija, con una beca en la que se incluye la estancia, los estudios, y la formación deportiva que se le proporcione.

Felicitaciones.

Departamento de Deportes del Estado."

Al recordar estas palabras, y después de pensar en como le afectó en su vida esta noticia, se quedó dormida durante el resto del vuelo.

Habían pasado ya las 9 horas de viaje, la despertó la azafata informándole de que había llegado a su destino. A Emily le resultó un tanto extraño que fuera ya de noche, se había pasado todo el viaje durmiendo y ahora no tendría sueño para volver a descansar.

Recogió su equipaje de la cinta transportadora y se dirigió hacia la salida, allí la esperaba una chica sosteniendo un cartel con su nombre y apellido, de unos 30 años, de pelo largo y rizado, complexión normal y de estatura parecida a la suya. Se dirigió hacia ella y juntas salieron del parking del aeropuerto en un coche negro y elegante, camino hacia el campus universitario donde se debía instalar durante su estancia en Barcelona.

Emily estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Sofía, la chica que la recogió en el aeropuerto, y para tranquilizarla le dijo:

- No te preocupes Emily, ahora cuando lleguemos te recibirá una estudiante de segundo curso, te enseñará un poco las instalaciones y te ayudará en lo que necesites.

- Gracias Sofía, ¿Se nota que estoy un poco asustada no? – Le dijo Emily sonriendo.

Al llegar al campus de la Universidad de Barcelona, Sofía le ayudó a descargar el equipaje y las dos fueron andando hasta la recepción. Allí les esperaba Paige, la alumna que le ayudaría los primeros días.

Emily sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo al ver a Paige, aunque no sabía porqué.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿en qué estoy pensando? – Interiorizó Emily.

Entonces, Paige se dispuso a enseñarle el campus a Emily pero como notó que estaba demasiado cansada le dijo:

- Te noto cansada del viaje, mejor te acompaño a tu habitación y mañana a primera hora te pasaré a buscar.

- Si, perfecto, estaré preparada.- Le dijo nerviosa Emily.

Paige la acompañó hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación.

- Bien, ésta es tu habitación, la número 48, según tengo entendido, tu compañera es Clara Robles.- Le informó Paige.

- De acuerdo, supongo que ahora la conoceré.- Contestó Emily con un tono un poco triste al saber que su compañera no era ella.

- Bien, entonces quedamos mañana a las ocho en punto aquí mismo, si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de enfrente.-

Se despidieron y cada una cerró su respectiva puerta.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. El primer día

Eran ya las siete y media de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador de Emily, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, se vistió, se lavó los dientes y preparó la mochila para su primer día de clase. Estaba un poco nerviosa, a ella las cosas nuevas siempre le habían asustado pero sabía que debía enfrentarse a ellas.

Sin darse cuenta el reloj ya marcaba las ocho, la hora en que había quedado con Paige, entonces salió al pasillo, donde ya la estaba esperando.

- Buenos días Emily, ¿Cómo has dormido?- Le preguntó Paige

- Buenos días, he dormido bien aunque me ha costado coger el sueño por el_ jet lag._- Contestó Emily.

- Es normal, a mi también me costó dormir la primera noche que pasé aquí.- La tranquilizó – Vamos, espero que estés preparada para tu visita guiada por el campus y la facultad.-

Las dos bajaron hasta la planta baja donde se encontraba el comedor, era amplio, con una capacidad de más o menos 400 personas. Luego se dirigieron hacia la recepción, donde se habían visto por primera vez la noche anterior, y finalmente Paige le enseñó las distintas habitaciones especializadas para lavar la ropa y hacer la colada.

- ¿A qué hora tienes tu primera clase? – Le preguntó Paige al salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la Facultad de Economía.

- Mmmm… creo que mi primera clase empieza a las diez, en el aula 21. – Contestó mirando su horario.

- ¡Anda!, entonces debemos tener la misma clase, porqué a mi también me toca allí. – Dijo Paige gratamente sorprendida, no sabía porque, pero le alegró esa noticia - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a la cafetería?

- Perfecto, me encantaría, creo que tengo algunas monedas que me sobraron del viaje. – Contestó contenta Emily.

Emily decidió tomar un café con leche y una madalena para desayunar, Paige en cambio, cogió un zumo de piña y un bocadillo de jamón dulce. Se sentaron en la única mesa que quedaba libre en la terraza y después de un momento de silencio empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué tal anoche con Clara, tu compañera de habitación? – Preguntó Paige interesada.

- La verdad es que bastante bien, aún no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y conocernos, pero parece buena chica. - Emily sintió curiosidad por saber si Paige compartía habitación con alguien. - ¿Y tú?, ¿También compartes habitación con alguien?-

- Sí, llevo un año compartiendo habitación con Alicia, una chica de segundo de Derecho. – Sonrió Paige.

- Vaya, seguro que os lo pasáis en grande. – Dijo Emily

- Si, pero también tenemos nuestras diferencias, cómo todo el mundo supongo. – Aclaró Paige.

- ¡Vaya, faltan diez minutos para empezar la clase! – Exclamó Emily. – ¿Te importaría si nos sentáramos juntas? No conozco a mucha gente por aquí. – Se rió Emily pidiéndole ese favor.

- Claro que no Emily, me encantaría, de hecho te lo iba a preguntar ahora mismo, me has leído el pensamiento.- La miró fijamente. - ¡Venga, que llegaremos tarde!- Paige cogió sus cosas y junto a Emily se dirigieron hasta el aula 21.

Salieron de clase a las once y media, no se les había hecho muy largo, el profesor sólo se dedicó a introducir la asignatura a los alumnos, y a que se conocieran entre ellos. Las dos salieron con una buena sensación, todos los compañeros parecían simpáticos e interesados por el curso.

Al salir, Paige y Emily se dieron cuenta de que no coincidirían en ninguna de las próximas clases.

- Oh, vaya, nos tocan clases diferentes el resto del día.- Dijo tristemente Emily.

- Hmmm… ¿A qué hora terminas las clases? – Pregunto Paige.

- A las tres de la tarde, ¿por qué? – Se extrañó un poco.

- He pensado, si quieres, en ir a comer a algún sitio y después, cómo no has visto nada de Barcelona, te puedo enseñar algunos sitios maravillosos que podemos visitar. – Le propuso Paige con entusiasmo.

- ¡Me parece una gran idea!, Me parece una ciudad preciosa, pero solo la he visto en fotografías.- Se rió.

- Bien, entonces, ¿Quedamos a las 3 delante de la cafetería?- Le propuso Paige.

- Claro, estoy impaciente por visitar Barcelona, espero que se pase rápido el tiempo. –Contestó ilusionada.

Las dos se fueron a sus respectivas clases esperando a que llegase la hora para verse.

Paige salió de su última clase casi corriendo para asegurarse de no llegar tarde a la cafetería. Cruzó media facultad rápidamente hasta llegar a su destino, tuvo suerte, Emily aún no había llegado, pero eran las tres y diez minutos, por lo que empezó a preocuparse. Tras cinco minutos, Emily finalmente llegó.

- Lo siento mucho, he salido un poco tarde de clase y encima me he perdido por la facultad, perdóname. – Se disculpó Emily.

- Tranquila no pasa nada, a todo el mundo le pasa muchas veces, pero tengo que reconocer que me he preocupado un poco por ti, me pensaba que te había pasado algo. – Se sinceró Paige-

- Oh, lo siento otra vez, no quería que te preocuparas así por mi.- Sonrió Emily al saber que Paige pensó en ella.

- Bueno, he pensado que podemos ir a comer a un sitio donde te recuerde un poco a América, supongo que te gustará, ¿Conoces el restaurante Foster's Hollywood?- Preguntó Paige.

- ¡Me encanta! – casi chilló Emily alegremente, - hace mucho tiempo que no voy, mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo para ir a comer fuera de casa.- De repente Emily se entristeció al pensar en su familia y sus amigos.

- ¡Vamos Emily, alegra esa cara que nos espera una gran tarde! – Le sonrió Paige.

Paige se adelantó andando camino al restaurante y Emily corrió para alcanzarla.

Ya estaban en la mesa del restaurante, Emily se pidió unas costillas con patatas fritas, en cambio, Paige pidió una hamburguesa con queso y bacon, su favorita desde que era pequeña.

- ¿Cómo han ido las clases?- Preguntó Paige.

- Bien, pero la primera fue la mejor, en las otras me aburrí un poco. – Sonrió e hizo que Paige se sonrojara un poco.

-Bueno Emily, cuéntame un poco de ti, ¿cómo es que has venido aquí a estudiar? – Preguntó con curiosidad Paige.

-Bueno, a final de curso y tras el torneo estatal de natación, me dieron una beca para venir a estudiar aquí, y eso es todo supongo.- Explicó Emily.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también vine con una beca deportiva de natación!, entonces, ¿Vendrás la semana que viene a entrenar en San Cugat no? – Se impresionó Paige

- ¡Qué casualidad!, Sofía me pasara el horario de entrenamientos supongo, porque no tengo ni idea de dónde tengo que ir ni cuando.- Le respondió Emily contenta.

- No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré donde están las piscinas y las instalaciones para entrenar, vamos a ir juntas.- Aclaró Paige.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron en el restaurante comiendo, aún les quedaba una tarde entera juntas, eso sólo era el inicio de la mejor tarde en mucho tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
